


Somewhere Out There

by Kmomof4



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3A Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmomof4/pseuds/Kmomof4
Summary: Somewhere Out There3b Canon divergence inspired by @thejollyroger-writer’s recent trip to Ireland and the song from the 1986 movie An American Tail.Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moonlight,Someone’s thinking of me, and loving me tonight.Somewhere out there, someone’s saying a prayer,That we’ll find one another, in that big somewhere out there.And even though I know how very far apart we are,It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star.And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,It helps to think we’re sleeping underneath the same big sky!Somewhere out there, if love can see us through,Then we’ll be together, somewhere out there,Out where dreamsCome true.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the CSSNS discord ladies for the encouragement to write this after a discussion of missing our friends evolved into an impromptu 3b divergence brainstorming session. Also thanks to HollyeLeigh and winterbaby89 for beta services.

Emma woke with a start, breath ragged, chest heaving, desire coiling in her belly. All she could remember from the dream that woke her was a pair of blue eyes, the hue of which were the deepest, most clear blue she’d ever seen, a jungle dripping with humidity, and a kiss that rocked her world.

She swung her feet out of bed and padded over to the sliding glass door to her balcony. She couldn’t help the feeling that washed over her that said it was more than a dream. It had the feeling of memory.

The night wind caressed her arms and raised goosebumps as she looked up at what stars she could see in the New York City predawn darkness. Her eyes landed on a particularly bright star, even with the city lights. She couldn’t understand why the dream felt like a memory, but she also couldn’t suppress the longing she felt. The longing for the mystery man in her dream that felt like a memory. Could he be out there somewhere? Who was he? Could he see the same stars she did? Would he make a wish? As she tried to pull the wisps of the dream into some coherent whole, she remembered a feeling of gratefulness, of excitement, playfulness, anticipation. As if this was something they had been moving towards for some time. She looked back up at the star. She shut her eyes and brought the vision of blue eyes that could somehow see right through her to the front of her memory. Opening her eyes again, she wished that if he was real, he would find her. For some reason, her gut was telling her that there would be no finding him, and her gut rarely steered her wrong. She shook her head at her fanciful musings. If anything about the dream (_memory_) had been real, perhaps going back to sleep would reveal more of it. She took a deep breath, went back inside, and was asleep again almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

~*~*~

Killian Jones stood at the helm, guiding his beloved Jolly Roger, without conscious thought. It allowed him the time and freedom to think of Emma, the only thing he loved more than his ship. The pain of their separation had lessened over the past year to a near constant dull ache that allowed him to pull out her memory without feeling like he couldn’t breathe with the desire to be by her side again.

Taking a deep breath, he looked up into the endless expanse of stars above him. Finding a particularly bright star slightly to port, he whispered a prayer to any god that would listen that his love and her son was safe and that he would someday be able to find her. As he looked closer at the star he was wishing on, he realized that it was part of Cygnus. Confusion that melted into stunned amazement colored his features. No wonder he had noticed that star first. Cygnus was always the first constellation that he looked for in the night sky. And even though it was in the wrong position, his subconscious must have directed him to it. But why was it pointing to the west instead of north? Suddenly, he heard a voice on the night breeze. _Find me._

Looking again at the constellation of his love, he knew that it was pointing to her. He adjusted the heading of the ship. _I’m coming, Swan._

_~*~*~_

The following night the Jolly emerged from the portal into the Land Without Magic. He looked skyward and quickly located Cygnus, still pointing west. Given the position of the rest of the stars in the sky, he estimated it to be about 4am. Hoping against hope that it wouldn’t take him too long to reach shore, he adjusted the headings and sent his thoughts ahead of him. _Almost there, Swan._

_~*~*~_

Emma woke to a pounding on the door.

Grumbling not only at being pulled from a wonderful dream, but also being woken at, she glanced at her phone, 7:30 on a Saturday morning, she was going to give whoever was at her door a sound thrashing before she slammed the door in their face and attempted to get back to the dream she was having. A dream that she remembered this time. The most gorgeous man she’d ever laid eyes on, with eyes blue as the sea, telling her that he would win her heart without trickery.

She opened the door, mouth open ready to give this idiot a piece of her mind, when her jaw dropped even further as she saw the man from her dream standing on her threshold.

His face broke out into a relieved smile as he breathed, “Swan, at last.” He moved toward her before her thoughts could coalesce into anything more than utter astonishment. Cupping the back of her head, his lips descended on hers before she could even blink.

And oh boy, could the man kiss. His lips moved over hers with a sensuality that made her weak in the knees. When his tongue requested entrance, she opened for him without conscious thought. A breeze suddenly swept through them with a kaleidoscope of rainbow color bursting from their joined lips. He released her with a just as stunned expression as she was sure she was sporting. “Killian?”

“Emma?” he echoed, his eyes wide, “You remember?” His shock melted into undisguised joy as she pulled him into her apartment. Her face mirrored his as memory after memory paraded themselves through her brain. Their beginnings on the beanstalk, beating him in a sword fight at Lake Nostos, him coming back for her to go after Henry in Neverland, his constant support and belief in her, his promise to win her heart once she and Henry were home safe, saving him from the shadow in Dark Hollow, Pan’s curse... those last two and their last moments together at the town line compelled her to crash her lips against his again. Tongues tangled and teeth clacked together in their desperation to get as close as physically possible.

Releasing her lips, his cerulean gaze bored into hers. “Answer me, Emma,” he begged. “Do you remember?”

She stroked his cheek tenderly. “Did a day go by that you didn’t think of me, Killian?” she asked in reply.

A groan escaped him as he pulled her into his arms again, “Not a one, darling,” he cooed, just before lowering his lips to hers.

“Bedroom,” she moaned against his lips, walking backwards, drawing him with her deeper into her apartment and turning into her open doorway.

“What about your lad,” he asked, finally completely releasing her lips so that she could answer.

“Henry sleeps like the dead. He won’t be awake before ten on a Saturday,” she assured him, “We have plenty of time.”

“Plenty of time,” he parroted, “for what I have planned. Oh Swan, how I’ve missed you, my love,” he murmured, pressing tender kisses along her neck, making her shiver.

“Even if I didn’t know it, I missed you too.” She leaned her head back, giving him better access. “I dreamt about you. Night before last and this morning.”

He pulled back, amazement covering his features. “Really?” he asked, incredulous.

“Yes,” she answered. “You beating on the door this morning woke me from a dream when you told me you’d win my heart. I was about to let you have it so I could try to get back to it. But then, you were there, and the kiss, and, and…” her voice trailed away as he pulled her to him and began sucking a mark into her collarbone. “Ohhh, Killian,” she moaned, weaving her fingers in his hair and holding him to her.

“Delicious,” he murmured. “Your skin is the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted.”

She pressed herself into him until her breasts flattened against his chest and she could feel every muscle of his body. She led him further into the bedroom until her legs hit the bed. She sat down on it and immediately went to work on his laces, while above her, he shrugged out of his duster and started working on the buckles of his vest. Pushing his leathers down enough to free his straining erection, she looked up at him coyly through her eyelashes. “I see something I want,” she purred, before pulling him forward into the ‘v’ between her legs and circling his red and weeping tip with her tongue. She closed her mouth around him and bobbed her head taking him deeper each time until he hit the back of her throat. She moaned around his length before releasing him with a pop. She looked back up at him to see his eyes nearly shut in ecstasy, his face completely wrecked. “You alright there, Captain?” she asked.

“Ohhh, Swan,” he shuddered, “I will be paying you back for that. Up you get,” he commanded before climbing on the bed next to her. A giggle escaped her mouth as she moved to the head of the bed, never taking her eyes off her pirate who pursued her with predatory intent. His eyes nearly glowed with love and lust as he made his way toward her on the bed. Finally reaching her, she started working on the buttons of his shirt as he let out a low growl. “Are you fond of this garment, Swan?”

Too distracted by the skin she was revealing as she unbuttoned his shirt, she was barely aware of his hook catching in the fabric of her plaid pajama top and tearing it asunder. She threw her head back in ecstasy as his lips closed around a rosy nipple. After his ministrations nearly drove her mad, she became aware of the steady direction he was pursuing. He pressed open mouthed kisses with swirls of his tongue down into the valley between her breasts before heading lower to her navel, and finally to the top of her pajama bottoms. He drew them and her panties down in one smooth movement until she was completely bared before him. His quick intake of breath made her acutely conscious of how long it had been since anyone had seen her naked.

“Don’t Swan, please,” he pled, as she made to cover herself, “I want to see all of you.” He took her hand in his own and pressed kisses into her knuckles. “You are so beautiful, my Swan,” he murmured, “You take my breath away.” He shrugged his own shirt off, so she could finally see all of him. He was perfect in her eyes. The scars that criss crossed his torso told her parts of the story that ultimately led him to her. She grabbed his hook and gently kissed the cold metal before she reached around the back of his shoulder to release the buckles that held his brace to his arm. At the widening of his eyes and his sharp inhale, she rushed to reassure him.

“You are beautiful too, Killian,” she confessed, “and I want to see all of you.” Her gentle insistence made the air rush out of his lungs. His eyes swam with wonder and love as he helped her remove the brace from his stunted arm. Once it was removed, she brought his arm up and rubbed her cheek against the gnarled end. She turned into it and placed a lingering kiss to the disfigured limb. “This is a part of you, Killian. And every part of you is beautiful to me.” She looked up into his eyes again to impress upon him the seriousness of her next words. The words that she herself had just realized the truth of. “I love you, Killian Jones. I love every part of you.”

At her declaration, he made one of his own. “And I love you, Emma Swan and I will never again leave your side.” He lowered himself to her then and kissed her within an inch of her life. He drove her higher and higher with his kisses and his hands roaming her body, finding all the little places that made her cry out in pleasure, until he finally lined himself up and pushed into her warmth. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he began slow and measured thrusts into her that made her see stars. Every time their hips met, he ground himself against her clit until she was nearly sobbing with her need to come. With one final thrust and grind, he whispered in her ear, “Come with me, Emma. I want to feel you come all over my cock.” She was helpless to resist him and came just as she felt him throb within her, signalling his own release.

Breathless and sated, she turned to him once he had rolled off of her. “How did you do it? How did you get to me?”

He looked thoughtful as he gazed at her ceiling before turning to look at her. “Night before last, I was at the helm of the Jolly, thinking of you, when I noticed that Cygnus was not where it belonged in the night sky. It was pointing west instead of north. At that moment, I heard your voice on the night wind. _Find me_ it said. I knew in my heart that Cygnus was pointing the way to you. So I adjusted our course and sailed west until we fell through a portal that brought us out about an hour and a half from the shore. I continued following Cygnus until it rested on this building. I got inside and easily saw which one was yours with your name on the rows of boxes just inside the door.”

She stared at him for a moment, stunned, before leaning over him and kissing him with all the love in her heart. They broke apart suddenly when they heard Henry emerge from his room like a herd of wild elephants. “Mom! Mom!” he exclaimed, banging on her door. “I remember! Where are you? What’s happening?”

Emma threw on her robe and quickly crossed the room, hissing at Killian to get dressed and meet them in the kitchen, before opening the door to her breathless, twelve year old son. “Mom! What happened?” he asked, his eyes wide as saucers. She ushered him into the kitchen as he continued to pepper her with questions. “I was asleep and having weird dreams of dying and you kissed me and woke me up, and meeting my father, and being taken to Neverland. Then I woke up and realized they weren’t dreams at all, but I remembered it all! How did it happen? Was it another True Love’s Kiss?”

She sat him down and knelt in front of him as she heard Killian emerge from her bedroom into the hallway. “Yes, Henry,” she began. “It was a True Love’s Kiss.” She turned her head toward Killian now standing at the entrance of the kitchen. He sent her a gentle smile and small nod, encouraging her to continue. “Between me and Killian,” she confessed, giving Henry a small smile. The smile that broke his face rivaled the sun, and she knew she didn’t have to worry about how he was going to feel about having Captain Hook as a part of his family.

“Cool!” he shouted, looking over at Killian. “But what now? Can we go home? Is Storybrooke back? Can we go to the Enchanted Forest if it isn’t?” His enthusiasm was contagious and she couldn’t help but laugh as she looked at Killian again,

“Well, Captain?” she asked, “I think those are better questions for you. But as far as I’m concerned, let’s get packed! We’re going home! One way or the other!”

With a whoop that threatened to break the windows, Henry leaped up and ran past Killian to his bedroom. She sauntered up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He laid a gentle kiss to her lips before he answered Henry’s questions. “I’ve no idea if Storybrooke is back or not, but we can certainly go find out. And if it isn’t, I have every reason to think that the portal back to the Enchanted Forest is still there. It didn’t close after spitting us out. I could still see it as the sun was rising and I could see the harbor in the distance.”

“Mmmm,” she hummed, “Well then, Captain. Let’s go home.”

_Fin_


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After True Love's Kiss worked in bringing their memories back, Killian, Emma, and Henry return home to the Enchanted Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write this little continuation for a while now and I'm so thrilled to be able to share it with all of you! RecoveringTheSatellites deserves all the love and hugs and thanks for her beta services on this chapter. Her insights and questions were INVALUABLE in making it so much better!!! 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this conclusion to my 3a divergence fic and let me know your thoughts!

The _Jolly Roger _cut smoothly across the crystal clear water, swiftly approaching the castle of Snow White and Prince Charming. Emma felt a thrill of excitement skitter down her spine as she beheld the flawless edifice for the first time. Memories of her first trip to the Enchanted Forest paraded themselves across her mind’s eye, the ruins of the castle she was born in, as well as her mother’s tears when faced with its destruction.

But this morning, with the sun rising over the mountains that surrounded her parents castle, the exterior nearly blinded her. The rays reflected off the white stone and turrets she remembered her mother talking about after they returned home from their Enchanted Forest adventure until her vision was positively dazzled. Her family and the other inhabitants of the place of her birth had obviously worked hard to rebuild in the year that they’d been back here. Or maybe Regina had simply waved her hand to restore the castle to its former glory.

_They had left New York forever the next day after spending that Saturday packing up what they wanted to take with them and taking care of all the loose ends that would have been left had they simply disappeared. They arrived two days later at the familiar rocky coast of what had once been Storybrooke to find nothing but unblemished forest and sea birds. Poor Henry looked like he was about to cry, and she had to admit that she was having trouble hiding her own tears as well. She’d been careful, she thought, about getting her hopes up, but seeing with her own eyes no trace of Storybrooke, she realized just how much she had come to think of the small town as home and just how disappointed she was that it wasn’t there. Killian helped dispel the melancholy that had enveloped them by taking them both in his arms and assuring them that he would get them home to their family. They changed course, back toward New York until they found and fell through the portal that would take them home._

A feeling of peace, of _home_ settled over her for the first time in her life. All her life she’d been shuffled from place to place, group home to foster home and back again. And even as an adult, the longest she’d stayed anywhere was Tallahassee. But with her pirate and son behind her, she looked over her shoulder to see Killian leaving Henry at the helm and begin making his way toward her, and the rest of her family ahead of her, living in a fairy tale castle to boot, she had never felt so content.

Strong arms circled around her waist and clasped over her middle. She covered his hands with her own as he nuzzled into her neck, placing a tender kiss right behind her ear. “What are you thinking, Swan?” he murmured.

She turned in his arms and raised up onto her toes to kiss him. “Just how much this feels like home. Neal told me, years ago, that home was the place that when you left, you just missed it. Obviously I never missed the Enchanted Forest. I’d never lived here. And going back to where Storybrooke had been made me realize how very much I missed my family.” She looked up at him through her lashes. “Missed you. Even if I didn’t remember.”

Killian smiled down at her. “Aye, Love. We missed you, too.” He gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly for a few moments before he gave her a chaste kiss and released her, turning back toward the helm. She watched as he took over from Henry and her son started towards her.

“So, what do you think, Mom?” he queried as he leaned against the gunwale.

She smiled at him. “I think we’re home. And I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to see our family again.”

“Agreed,” he said, staring at the castle that was growing ever closer. Just a few minutes later, they were able to make out the dock at the back of the castle. Emma couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that there didn’t appear to be anyone to meet them. Wouldn’t someone have seen them coming from the towers of the palace?

Killian carefully brought the Jolly into berth as Henry secured the ship to the dock. Just as they were making their way down the gangplank, the Blue Fairy appeared before them. She gave a small bow before speaking.

“Thank you, Captain,” she began, “for bringing the Savior home.” Suddenly, the fairy pulled a small vial out of mid-air, uncorked it, and tossed its contents onto Emma.

Emma was frozen in place. Fear gripped her as she heard Killian and Henry shout, Killian drawing his sword in her defense, Henry’s face a mask of shock and dismay. Before Killian could reach the fairy, she waved her wand and a blue cloud of magic enveloped her and the magical being. Moments later, she found herself in a dark cave lit only by torch light. It took a few moments before she could see well enough to realize it was the same cave prison that Killian had left her in before she and her mother had made it back to Storybrooke. Only this time, it was the Blue Fairy on the other side of the bars, not her True Love and Cora. Emma lunged at the bars.

“What are you doing?” she shouted.

Emma stared at the fairy, stunned. She looked sad, apologetic almost, for her actions, at the state Emma found herself in. She rattled the bars in anger. “Answer me! What have you done? Where are my parents?”

“Your parents are fine, Your Highness.” Emma huffed at the fairy’s use of her title.

“Why are you calling me “Your Highness” if you’ve put me in this dungeon?” Her sarcasm wasn’t lost on her captor.

“Because you are still the Princess in this land, and I’m truly sorry to have to do this.” And with that enigmatic statement, the Blue Fairy disappeared. Emma shook the bars before her again and shouted as loudly as she could. There was no response. She turned and looked around, trying to think of anything that she could possibly do to get out. Trying to use magic was useless. She at least remembered that much from her previous imprisonment. The light from the torch just outside the cell reflected off of something lodged into a crevice in the rock wall. Walking over to it, she saw it was a small mirror. Pulling it out, the glass was suddenly filled with a purple smoke before a dark skinned, kindly, ageless face appeared.

“Hello, Savior,” he greeted her.

Emma couldn’t keep the shocked surprise out of her voice. “Who are you? How do you know who I am?”

“Who I am doesn’t matter, Savior, but yes, I know exactly who you are, Emma Swan,” he intoned. “And I also know what the Blue Fairy is doing.”

It took Emma a moment to absorb what he just said. “You do? Why?” she asked, “She is supposed to be one of my parents closest friends and advisors. Why would she do this?”

His bottomless brown eyes grew sad as he answered her. “I have watched the Blue Fairy for many years, since long before you were born. She has forsaken her duty of protecting your family. It is my responsibility to rein her in, to deprive her of the source of her power and now that she is back in a realm with magic, I am able to do so.”

“Are you taking her magic?” Emma queried.

The man smiled enigmatically. “When she realized that her magic was weakening, she sent Killian to bring you home.”

“She gave me the dream so that I would recognize Killian when he got there,” she breathed. “She repositioned Cygnus, both here and in my world, so that he could find me.”

He nodded slowly. “Indeed.”

Emma looked back at the bars. “Can you help me get out of here?”

“I cannot help you escape beyond what I’ve already done. You have the means at your disposal. Good luck, Savior.” Magic began to swirl in the mirror.

“Wait,” Emma cried, “Who are you?”

“I am Merlin. Don’t you know me?” he answered with a smile before he disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

Emma stared at the glass before her, not knowing what to do. She remembered what Rumplestiltskin had told her when they had all returned from New York after she found Neal. That magic was not an intellectual endeavor. She had to feel it. Squaring her shoulders, taking a deep breath, and shutting her eyes, she thought of Killian and Henry and how much she loved them and wanted to be with them again.

She opened her eyes again to see her two favorite people smiling at her. Her own face broke into a grin. “Swan,” Killian cried, “Are you alright? Where are you?”

“I’m below the castle in the dungeon. In Rumple’s cell,” she explained. “Where’s Mom and Dad? And Regina?”

“We’re here, Emma,” her mother called. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re alright,” she exclaimed, pushing her way into the mirror’s glass. Her eyes filled with tears. “I can’t believe you’re really here! And that Blue would do this!”

“Merlin gave me this mirror so we could communicate. She’s trying to steal my magic because he’s been draining hers for her failure in upholding her duty to our family.”

Snow’s face was an “O” of shocked disbelief. Regina appeared in the mirror. “So what do we do?” she asked. “We obviously can’t trust the Blue Fairy anymore.”

“Merlin said that I have the tools at my disposal. I figured out what to do with the mirror. But maybe, my magic too? That’s a tool, isn’t it? Mom, Cora said that even Rumplestiltskin couldn’t escape this prison. Why? What’s so special about it?”

“We had it specially constructed and magically protected so that he could never escape. Only light and dark magic combined can weaken the enchantment.”

They turned their eyes upon Regina. “Two sides of the same coin,” Emma whispered. “Regina, you attack from outside the prison, I attack from inside. That would do it, right?”

Regina’s eyebrows rose. “It should. But what about Blue? Where is she? How do we neutralize her?”

“Regina!” Snow scolded.

Regina rolled her eyes. “I’m not talking about killing her. Just neutralizing her. Taking her magic, making her unable to fight us.”

“She disappeared. I have no idea where she is. But, if she’s wanting my magic, I would assume that she won’t be gone long.”

“Maybe she’s gone to collect some kind of vessel to contain your magic in, Love,” Killian speculated.

“In that case, we need to get Emma out of there.” Emma nearly burst into tears when she heard her father in the background.

Emma wiped at her eyes furiously as Regina, Killian, Henry, and her parents all appeared before her on the other side of the bars. Emma ran for the bars trying to reach and touch all of them at once.

“Okay, okay,” Charming shouted. “The reunion will have to wait until after Emma’s free. On the count of three. One, two, three!”

Emma stepped back and held up her hands sending a stream of magic at the bars that Regina matched on the other side. White and Dark magic met and sparks flew. Emma could see her family shielding their eyes against the clash of magic and, she’d be honest, if she wasn’t one of the magic wielders, she’d be doing the same. The heat and the power that coursed through her was like nothing that she’d ever known and she was suddenly aware of why the people around her had believed in her so much and for so long. Suddenly, Killian was there, at a hole in the bars big enough for her to climb through.

At that moment, Blue appeared. Quick as an adder strike, Regina shot the fairy with a blast of dark magic, knocking her back into the cell where she had imprisoned Emma. She appeared stunned as Regina shouted, “Seal the bars, Miss Swan!”

“Do it, Mom!”

Emma shot another blast of magic at the bars, making them whole again. Regina cast a binding spell both on Blue and the cell as realization dawned on their former friend and ally.

“No!” she cried.

Snow and Charming stepped forward. “Yes. You have betrayed us in the worst possible way, Blue,” Charming said, his face hard as stone. “For that, you deserve banishment and death. However, in gratitude for your part in bringing Emma home to us, your life will not end by our hand. Once your magic is gone, you will age like the rest of us. You will remain behind bars until death sets you free. This is your punishment for the crimes against our family.” He turned to his wife, who nodded in agreement with his sentence.

Blue looked from face to face, hoping to find some glimmer of regret, a sliver of affinity in anyone’s eyes, anything that she could try to manipulate to her advantage. There was none. She bowed her head as the family turned from her in her prison and walked away.

The jubilant group emerged into the sunshine. Henry was immediately gathered in Regina’s arms, where he was overjoyed to hug his adoptive mother just as tightly as she was hugging him. Emma found herself gathered in the arms of her parents, tears flowing freely as she felt her father’s hand on the back of her head. Pulling back, astonished, Emma looked down at her mother’s very pregnant belly. It hadn’t even registered in all the action of the last few minutes until Snow gathered her close in a hug that was a year in the making. More tears spilled as Emma expressed her joy at the impending birth of her brother or sister.

Finally pulling out of her parents embrace, Emma reached out for Killian. “Mom, Dad,” she began, smiling affectionately at her True Love, “Killian brought me, brought us, home.” He took her hand, a gentle smile on his face, as she turned back toward her parents.

“We know, sweetheart,” David told her. “When Killian and Henry appeared, he was just able to tell us what happened and how he got to you. Then you appeared in the mirror.”

“Did he tell you about True Love’s Kiss bringing back my and Henry’s memories?”

David’s grin split his face. “Yes, he did. And I, we, couldn’t be happier,” he said, looking at his wife.

“We will plan an engagement and welcome home ball at once,” she exclaimed, green eyes gleaming with excitement.

Emma turned resigned and amused eyes upon her pirate. “Welcome home, Love,” he said, before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own.

“Yep, I guess I am,” she agreed.

Looking around at the faces of the people who loved her, she knew that she was home. Exactly where she wanted to be.

The End


End file.
